Juste toi, moi et ?
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal et Gillian sont ensemble et profite de leur relation amoureuse sans que personne ne soit au courant . Jusqu'à une soirée au bureau ou Cal souhaite faire quelques petites choses avec Gillian ... ( Rating K mais avec des sous entendu , OS )


**Disclaimer** : Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* ne m'appartient , je ne touche pas de gros chèques ni de petits d'ailleurs ...

**Lightman5** : J'ai eu l'idée de cette histoire dans une soirée assez tardivement , j'ai voulu vous la faire partager en espérant qu'elle vous plaise ! ^^

* * *

**Juste toi , moi et ... ?!**

**( Musique : Bad Things- Jace Everett )**

«-Arrêtes Cal c'est pas sérieux !» S'exclama une jeune femme sur un ton amusé .

«-Allez Gilliaaan , s'il te plaît ...» Supplia l'expert en mensonge en embrassant le coup de la psychologue .

«-Tu sais que si on est resté tard au bureau c'est pour finir le dossier White!» Répliqua t-elle , alors que son compagnon continuait ses baisers .

«-Hmm... Il y a pas le feu , le dossier peut très bien attendre ... moi pas !» Riposta-il en l'embrassant sur la bouche .

«-C'est ce que tu as dis il y a une semaine et voilà où en est ... »

«-Hmm ...» Dit-il en continuant sa douce torture .

«-Cal !» Répliqua Gillian en écartant légèrement son homme de ses mains pour le garder à distance. « Je suis sérieuse !»

«-Mais moi aussi !» Déclara l'homme en plaquant la jeune femme contre sa porte de bureau , alors qu'ils se trouvaient tout les deux dans le couloir.

«-On ne peut plus repousser le dossier ...» Souffla t-elle alors qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sous les caresses de son amant. « Le FBI attend notre rapport depuis plusieurs jours et ils commencent à s'impatienter ... Si on veut encore travailler avec eux , il faut qu'on soit sérieux ...»

«-Je te promets que ça ne sera pas long , on s'occupera du dossier juste après ...» Affirma-il en embrassant une nouvelle fois son coup .

«-Tu veux faire ça dans le couloir ?» S'offusqua la psychologue en poussant l'homme de quelques centimètres .

«-Bah quoi ? Il n'y a plus personne au bureau !»

« C'est pas vrai ...» Soupira la jeune femme d'exaspération. «Parfois j'ai l'impression de sortir avec un adolescent ! »

«-Gillian la dernière fois qu'on l'a fait c'était il y a ...» Cal sembla réfléchir quelques instant mais son interlocutrice termina la fin de sa phrase avant lui .

«- 3h !» Déclara t-elle en croisant ses bras contre son corps .

«-Ouais , bah ...»

«- On va se mettre au boulot !»

«-Mais Honey ...»

«-Et c'est non négociable !» Répliqua la jeune femme en ouvrant la porte du bureau de Cal pour y entrer .

«-Tu sais que d'après une étude scientifique faire ça , peut prolonger ta vie de quelques années. Moi si je veux faire cela c'est pour toi...»

«-Mais bien sûr...»

«-Et puis si on le fait chaque jour , on vieillira plus longtemps ! Et donc on pourra profiter de cela encore plus longtemps ... c'est mathématique !»

«-Ben voyons ! Au lieu de dire des bêtises viens travailler avec moi !»

Ce dernier soupira de frustration et pénétra dans la pièce pour rejoindre sa compagne .

«-Ils m'auront emmerder jusqu'au bout ceux là ...» marmonna Cal pour lui même en parlant du FBI .

«-Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ?» Demanda la psychologue , alors qu'elle avançait vers le bureau de son conjoint pour récupérer le dossier sur lequel ils devaient travailler .

«- Non rien , je disais tu sais pas ce que tu rates !»

«-Si justement ...» Chuchota t-elle .

«-T'as dis quoi ?»

«-J'ai dis on peut pas faire autrement !»

«-Ah , j'ai cru comprendre autre chose ...»

«-Bon aller on s'y met ! Plus vite on aura finit plus vite on pourra rentrer pour se reposer !»

«-Ou pas !»

Gillian fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu et poursuivit :

«-Le FBI souhaite qu'on rédige un rapport sur les diverses positions corporels de Monsieur White afin de voir s'il ment ou non»

«-Position corporel ...» Répéta t-il d'un ton un peu séducteur .

«-Cal !» Réprimanda la jeune femme voyant ce qu'il essayait de faire .

«-Quoi ?!» S'exclama t-il sur un ton feignant l'innocence .

«-Concentre toi un peu !»

«-Mais je suis concentré !»

«-Mouais ...» Dit-elle pas vraiment convaincu. «Bon regarde son corps ...»Ordonna t-elle tout en mettant une vidéo d'un interrogatoire de White qui se projeta sur un mur blanc du bureau .

«Mais je ne fais que ça ...» Répliqua t-il en fixant intensément la jeune femme .

«-Cal tu ... !» Commença t-elle à dire mais s'arrêtant bien vite dans sa phrase en croyant entendre un bruit.

«- Je ?»

«-Attends chut !» Commanda Gillian d'un geste de la main pour faire taire l'homme . «J'ai cru entendre un bruit de craquement , Tu n'as rien entendu ?»

«-Nope , mais on peut faire en sorte de faire du bruit si tu veux ...» Répondit-il en approchant son visage du sien .

La Jeune femme recula d'un pas et déclara d'un ton réprobateur .

«-Cal ! S'il te plait , j'aimerais vraiment qu'on finisse ce dossier !»

Le concerné fit une petite moue de chien battu et la psychologue soupira en roulant des yeux .

«-Bon écoutes on a que faire un marché , on finit le dossier ce soir et je te promets qu'après ça on ferra tout ce que tu veux !»

«-Tout ce que je veux ... ?» Répondit il tout en penchant sa tête sur le côté et en se pinçant légèrement sa lèvre inférieur

«-Oui enfin dans la mesure du possible ... Bon allez on s'y remet !»

«-Rhaa...»

Et c'est sous ce râle de mécontentement de Cal que le couple d'amoureux se remit au travail .

Au bout d'une heure de travail intensif , l'expert en mensonge éreinté s'était assit sur le canapé de son bureau . Au contraire de sa conjointe qui était toujours debout entrain de prendre diverses notes sur la vidéo qu'ils avaient visionné un nombre incalculable de fois .Profitant de sa position , Cal observa sa compagne de dos avec un sourire rêveur sur le visage . C'était vraiment trop bête ... Songea t-il . Ils étaient tout les deux et seul de surcroît dans ces grands locaux . Non il ne pouvait pas laisser échapper une si belle occasion . Il devait juste trouver son point faible afin de la faire céder ... L'homme fronça ses sourcils et commença à réfléchir sur les différentes idées qui pourrait la faire changer d'avis .

Un milk shake à la fraise ? Oui cela pourrait marcher , mais à cette heure ci aucun magasin qui vendait cette boisson devait être ouvert ... Cal jura intérieurement à cette pensée. Bon réfléchit Cal ... qu'est-ce cette femme aimes plus que tout au monde qui pourrait être susceptible de la faire changer d'avis... un Pouding ? Rhaa non elle venait de manger le dernier qui se trouvait dans le frigo du Lightman Group . Bon bah ...

Mais alors qu'ils pensait qu'il n'allait jamais trouver la solution , un éclair de génie lui traversa l'esprit . Avec ça c'était sûr , elle ne diras pas non ! S'il y avait bien une chose que Gillian aimais plus que tout sans que cela soit lui c'était bien ça . Cal sortit rapidement son Smartphone et se rendit dans l'application musique de celui-ci. Il chercha dans la barre de recherche la musique souhaiter et lorsqu'il la trouva un énorme sourire se dessina sur son visage . Il appuya sur le bouton lecture et la musique commença à se répandre dans toute la pièce . (** Musique : The best is yet to come - Frank Sinatra** )

Et lorsque Gillian entendit les premières notes de la chanson qu'elle reconnu immédiatement , ses yeux se fermèrent et un léger sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

«-Cal c'est déloyal ce que tu fais là !» S'exclama t-elle en comprenant ce qu'il voulait faire.

«-Quoi ? J'ai rien fais ! J'ai juste mis un peu de musique , histoire qu'on se détente un peu ...»

«-Et comme par hasard sur toute les chansons que tu avais dans ton répertoire tu as mis du Frank Sinatra !»

«-C'est un très bon chanteur tu sais !» Riposta t-il en se levant du canapé pour s'approcher de la jeune femme qui étais toujours de dos.

«-Tu sais parfaitement l'effet que ça me fais ...» Répliqua t-elle alors que Cal se tenait à présent derrière elle .

L'homme décida soudainement d'entourer tendrement de ses deux bras la taille de la femme dont il était éperdument amoureux . Puis il commença à la bercer lentement au rythme de la musique .

La psychologue ferma ses yeux afin de profiter du moment et Cal chuchota au creux de son oreille .

«-Laisses toi aller Honey ...Laisse le pouvoir de Frank Sinatra agir sur toi ...»

La jeune femme émit un léger rire et se retourna face à son compagnon alors que celui-ci la berçait toujours lentement .

«-Le pouvoir de Frank Sinatra rien que ça ?»

«-Yep !» Affirma lui t-il en prenant une de ses main pour mettre sa seconde sur la hanche de la jeune femme .

Et c'est dans cette position que Cal commença à faire un slow improvisé . La jeune femme posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son homme en soupirant de bien être , tout en se laissant bercer par la musique . Remarquant que sa compagne était enfin à sa merci Cal commença distraitement à embrasser la mâchoire de celle-ci , jusqu'a descendre tout doucement à son coup .

«Cal ...» Souffla t-elle de contentement «On doit vraiment se remettre au boulot ...»

«-Hmm...» Répliqua t-il en continuant son action.

«-Tu sais que j'ai rai...»

Mais alors que la jeune femme allait terminer sa phrase Cal la stoppa net en l'embrassant amoureusement tout en continuant de danser .

Après ce doux échange l'homme se recula légèrement pour regarder tendrement la psychologue et la questionna :

«-Tu disais ?»

«-Non rien ...»

«-Je préfère ça ...»

Cal continua d'embrasser la jeune femme sur toutes les parties visibles de sa peau , et la température dans la salle commença à augmenter de plus en plus .

N'en pouvant plus l'expert en mensonge poussa la jeune femme jusqu'a son bureau et la fit assoir sur la surface plane de celui-ci . Il commença dès lors à l'embrasser amoureusement quand il se recula subitement de quelques centimètres d'elle afin d'enlever sa veste . Le voyant faire Gillian ne resta pas inactif et commença à déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon .

«-Et comme le dit notre cher Sinatra The Best is yet to come!» Proclama t-il en se penchant sur la jeune femme qui s'allongea de tout son long sur le dos en riant de la réplique de son homme .

Mais alors qu'il commença à embrasser fougueusement sa compagne celle-ci l'arrêta brusquement en posant ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête .

«-Gillian!» Protesta Cal n'aimant être coupé dans un moment tel que celui-ci .

«-Ne me dis pas que tu as rien entendu cette fois-ci ?!»

«-Entendre quoi?»

«-Une sorte d'éternuement !»

«-Tu as du rêver parce que moi j'ai rien entendu , aller laisses toi faire par l'expert en langage corporel ...» Répondit-il en embrassant la jeune femme au niveau de son décolleté .

Cette dernière émit un léger gémissement , quand deux minutes plus tard elle l'arrêta une seconde fois dans son action .

«-Quoi encore ?!» La questionna t-il vraiment très frustré .

«-Soit tu te fais vieux , soit je suis folle mais j'ai vraiment entendu une personne éternuer à nouveau !»

«-Mais non Gillian , il n'y a personne au bureau tout le monde est déjà partit depuis longtemps. On est juste toi , moi et Sina...»

Cal s'arrêta subitement dans sa phrase en entendant lui aussi un éternuement .

«-Ah tu vois ! Je suis pas folle !»

L'expert en mensonge s'écarta de la jeune femme et se tu quelques secondes alors qu'un autre éternuement se fit entendre .

Cal regarda la jeune femme d'un air intrigué puis il mit un doigt devant sa bouche pour lui faire signe de ne plus faire de bruit . Gillian acquiesça silencieusement et descendit du bureau en mettant de l'ordre dans ses vêtements . Le même bruit se répandit une nouvelle fois dans la pièce et Cal indiqua de son doigt la porte coulissante de son débarras à la jeune femme . Gillian fronça ses sourcils d'incompréhension et l'expert en mensonge s'avança à pas de loup jusqu'au lieu qu'il avait indiqué . Il attendit trois secondes devant la porte quand un autre éternuement se fit , il ouvrit donc brusquement celle-ci pour s'ouvrir sur ...

«-Loker ?!» S'écria Cal .

«-Il faut vraiment que vous passez un coup de balais dans cette pièce , il y a vraiment trop de poussière ...» Commença à dire celui-ci prit sur le fait .

«-Depuis combien de temps vous êtes là ?! Et qu'est-ce que vous fichez dans mon bureau d'abord ?!»

«-Bah c'est à dire que ... vous allez rire ... parce qu'en fait je ...»

Cal regarda son employé d'un oeil furibond se retenant par tout les moyens de ne pas lui coller son poing dans sa figure .

«-Vous ... ?!» S'impatienta le patron .

«-Vu que je pensais que tout le monde était partit ...Je marchais tranquillement dans les couloirs quand j'ai vu que la porte de votre bureau était ouverte , alors je suis rentré pour voir si vous étiez là ... Et...»

«-Et ...?!» Dit Cal en serra fortement son poing droit ce qui fit ressortir les articulations de sa main.

Voyant cela , les pupilles de Loker se dilatèrent de peur .

«-Et ... Je ...bah...Je me suis assis dans votre fauteuil pour voir ce que ça faisait d'être ...»

«-Le patron ?!»

«-C'est ça ... Et quand je vous ai entendu arrivé je me suis caché dans votre débarras ... C'est une histoire amusante n'est-ce pas ...?» Tenta de se rattraper l'homme à l'honnêteté radical .

Cal ria nerveusement et déclara .

«-Vous voulez que je vous raconte une histoire amusante ...»

«-Heu pas vraiment non ...» Répliqua Eli en remarquant la contracture de la mâchoire de Lightman .

«-C'est pas grave je vais vous la raconter quand même ! C'est l'histoire d'un homme stupide ...»

«-Oui enfin ...» Tenta de protester Loker par rapport à l'adjectif que son patron venait d'utiliser pour le désigner .

«-Vous me laissez finir mon histoire ! Donc c'est l'histoire d'un homme incroyablement stupide ! Qui croyait qu'on pouvait rentrer dans le bureau de son patron comme ça lui chantait ! Et qu'il pensait qui lui suffisait de s'assoir dans son fauteuil pour se prendre pour lui . MAIS ce que l'homme incroyablement stupide ne savait pas ... c'était que son patron avait le pouvoir de le virer en quelques secondes s'il ne disparaissait pas toute suite de sa vue !»

«-Heu ... Vous voulez que je parte c'est ça ?»

Cal le regarda avec des yeux rond puis lui répondit :

«-À moins que vous préférez être au chômage ?! Oui je veux que vous partiez immédiatement d'ici et plus vite que ça avant que je vous fou mon poing dans la gue...»

«-Cal ...» Tempéra Gillian .

«-Heu oui bien sûr , toute suite Monsieur !»

Loker passa devant ses deux patrons , quand Cal le retint brusquement par le bras pour lui murmurer d'un ton glacial à son oreille .

«-Vous arrivez une seule fois en retard , et je dis bien une seule fois ! Je vous assure que vous pourrez dès lors faire les petites annonces ! Me suis-je bien fais comprendre ?!»

Le jeune homme effrayé fit un oui positif de la tête .

«-Ah et ... Vous racontez à quiconque ce qu'il s'est passé ici et je vous jure que vous pourrez chanter la Traviatta comme Maria Callas à tue-tête toute vôtre vie !»

Eli avala sa salive et acquiesça à nouveau silencieusement .

«-Bien ...» Finit Cal en relâchant enfin l'emprise qu'il avait sur Loker pour le laisser partir. Mais ce dernier ne bougea toujours pas , étant comme paralysé sur place .

L'expert en mensonge voyant cela déclara :

«-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ?! Que je vous donnes un coup de pied aux fesses pour vous montrez la sortie ?!» S'exaspéra t-il .

Eli vit le regard furieux de son patron et commença à marcher lentement à reculons . Quand tout d'un coup Cal fit un pas en avant ce qui provoqua une grand peur chez le jeune homme . Dès lors il fit brutalement volte face au couple pour se mettre à courir vers la porte le plus rapidement possible afin de sortir de la pièce.

Cal soupira d'agacement et dit :

«-J'y crois pas !»

Sous cette dernière réplique que Gillian commença à glousser légèrement . L'expert en mensonge entendant cela se retourna pour faire face à sa compagne et lui demanda :

«-Et ça te fais rire ?!»

«-Avoue que c'était drôle» Répondit la jeune femme en riant à ne plus s'en arrêter .

«-Mouais n'empêche qu'il est vraiment stupide ...»

La psychologue continua de rire et Cal émit un fin sourire en la voyant dans cet état .

«-Ouh mais tu vas arrêter de rire toi!» répliqua t-il d'un ton amusé en s'approchant dangereusement de sa petite-amie pour la prendre dans ses bras .

Cette dernière ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et Cal ne trouva qu'une solution pour l'a faire arrêter de rire. Il approcha ses lèvres des siennes puis il commença à l'embrasser tendrement .Cela fonctionna et Gillian répondit à l'échange avec beaucoup de passion . Mais alors qu'ils profitaient tout les deux de ce baiser , les deux protagonistes entendirent une voix provenant de la porte d'entré brisant par la même occasion leur moment d'intimité .

«-Oh et toute mes félicitations pour vôtre nouvelle relation ! Tout le monde au bureau n'attendait que ça ! On se demandait même si on ne devait pas faire un plan pour vous mettre ensemble ! Mais à ce que je vois vous ...»

«-Loker !» S'écria Cal les yeux fermés alors qu'il était dos à lui toujours en tenant Gillian dans ses bras .

«-Heu oui je m'en vais ! Bonne soirée !»

«-C'est ça bonne soirée ...» Répliqua Cal sur un ton énervé . «Et Loker ?!»

«-Oui?»

«-N'arrivez surtout pas en retard demain !»

«-Bien sûr ! Je mettrais la musique de Eye of Tiger pour l'alarme de mon téléphone. C'est la seule chanson qui peut me réveiller , surtout après que j'ai passé un grosse soirée alcoolisée avec mon coloc ..»

«-Loker !»

«-Je vous laisse !»

Et c'est ainsi que l'homme à l'honnêteté radical déguerpit à toute vitesse laissant enfin seul le couple d'amoureux .

Gillian émit à nouveau un léger rire puis passa ses deux bras autour du coup de son compagnon et affirma :

«-Bon je pense que c'est fichu pour ce soir pour finir le dossier ...»

«-Je pense aussi ...»

«-On rentre à la maison ?»

«-Volontiers!»

«-Comme ça tu pourras me montrer tes talents d'expert en langage corporel ...» Répondit la psychologue d'une voix suave .

Cal encra son regard surpris dans celui de la femme qu'il aimait . Puis soudainement s'en prévenir il attrapa la main de celle-ci et l'entraina dans sa course effrénée jusqu'à sa voiture sous les rires de la jeune femme.

Fin !

**Moral de l'histoire :** Ne jamais entrer dans le bureau de son patron sans son autorisation ! Croyez une femme quand elle vous dis qu'elle a entendu quelque chose !

* * *

Alors cela vous a plus ? Vous en voulez d'autres des comme ça ou j'arrêtes d'écrire la nuit :D


End file.
